Cyanide
by Cheatengine343
Summary: 4 of the strongest and most dangerous students from Beacon disappear off the face of Reminent. What will happen when they reappear a year and 2 months later? Who will they really be?


**Author's notes: Edits made for some of the errors and format, and some line changes. Chapters will start up again, next planned one for this story is 3/17/17.**

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up in the morning, sensing something was off. I dismissed it as being five in the morning, an hour before we normally wake up. I heard the shower running, most likely Blake. She is always awake at like four to take a run around Beacon, wanting to make sure she was in the shower first so she doesn't have to wait for Yang. She normally takes an hour to clean her hair to perfection. I lean over the edge of the bed to look at Weiss, and a evil smile crept on my face as I noticed the heiress sound asleep. Rules are rules…

I reached into my pillowcase and pulled out a small silver whistle, and leaned over to the point my face was half a foot away from her ear. I put the whistle in my mouth and got ready for the worst. I blew as hard as I could and pulled back just barely dodging the heiress's fist. Getting back up on my bed, I quickly hide the whistle in the pillowcase and jumped down the other side, then used my semblance to sprint into the newly open bathroom, from which Blake just got out of. I then quickly shut the door and locked it just in time for the heiress to reach the door. She starts banging on the door and yelling,"You dolt! Give me that damn whistle or I will take cookie privileges!" She continued to bang on the door and yell threats till about halfway through my shower. I smiled throughout the whole ordeal. The fact that such a small little whistle caused such a dramatic reaction only made me want to do it more. She was the one who said to wake everyone else if at least half the team was awake. Granted Yang was the one to take it as 'wake how you find amusing'. We just finished detention for public nudity. I'll probably wake up one morning frozen solid for the whistle.

When I got out of the bathroom, the feeling of something off still lingered. I got dressed in my school uniform and went to wake Yang. She couldn't wake up unless she was bribed somehow or threatened. Even when Nora launched a grenade in middle of the room at 1am in the morning one time and slammed her entire bed against the wall from the explosion, she only awoke when a firefighter accidentally tugged her hair. We still wonder what happened to that guy. I stepped up to the bed to look to see Yang not there. I look under the bed to find Blake reading. "Hey Blake?" "Ya Ruby?" She replied without removing her eyes from the book. "Do you know where Yang is?" She grew a confused look, not removing her eyes from the text for about four more seconds before grabbing her place holder and placing it in her book. She put the book down before replying, "no, I thought she was in her bunk. I never saw her leave." Well this is odd. Yang wake up early? Not at all a possibility. Maybe if a prank is involved. Yang has been known for over elaborate pranks. Such as convincing Nora a grim was in the room. We know she did it we just can't prove it. "I'm going to see if JNPR knows where she is." Blake opened her book and replied "got it."

Before I even got to the door someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to a nervous Jaune. "Hey, um, have you seen Nora?" "No, have you seen Yang?" Hearing Nora was missing too made me a little more nervous. It wasn't likely a coincidence. It looked like knowing Yang was missing had a similar reaction to Jaune. "No I haven't. Maybe they went down to breakfast already." That could be a possibility. Nora wants pancakes, and she knows Yang makes amazing pancakes. The secret is to add cookie dough into the mix. She had plenty of time to perfect her cooking skills while we were in Patch. "Ya, maybe you're right. Meet you down there, we should be ready in a few minutes." I replied. I closed the door and walked back to my bed to get my stuff ready for the day. The rest of the team packed their stuff to. We all finished and left for breakfast, silent.

Once we got to the cafeteria, we all knew something was wrong. JNPR without the N was sitting with CFVY without the C, each with worried looks, even Ren. "Hey what's going on? Where Yang and Nora here?" Ren was the first to reply. "No. And Coco is gone too." "Ya, we can't find them. We even attempted to lure Nora out with pancakes! Still nothing." Jaune sounded defeated. Blake without even looking up, spoke up. "Now what do you think three of the strongest, most dangerous, and most devious huntresses in training could have disappeared to?" Everyone just stared at her as the realization hit them like a ton of bricks. "Should someone tell Ozpin that his school could blow up at any moment?" In a silent agreement, we all got up and started walking toward Ozpin's office. In the back of my head, no matter how much I hope the school will blow up from them, I know it is not the case.

 **In a unknown location 3rd person POV...**

A lone figure sat in a chair in the middle of a pitch black room. The room was unfurnished except the chair the figure was sitting in. Florescent lights in the room suddenly came on and revealed the figure had long flowing blond hair and was dressed in a hospital gown. The sudden bright lights caused the figure to stir. The figure fluttered her eyes, revealing vibrant violet eyes. She slowly raised her head, just to wince at the light in her eye. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around at the light grey walls and took note of the door in front of her and a small camera in the corner to her right. She also noted that the door had no door handle. She attempted to get up but to no avail, her ankles and wrists were bound to the chair. She then tried to break the restraints to fail once again. The door suddenly opened and a woman with black hair, golden, fiery eyes, and was wearing high heels and a red dress with yellow, fire-like designs on it. Next was a tall and muscular man with tattoos all up and down his arms, a white mask with a red design on it, and had a large chainsaw on his back. Next was a small skinny man, with a similar mask as the large man except the red design wasn't on his mask, had glasses over his mask, and had a pair of fox ears on top of his head. The woman walked around the chair, her eyes not leaving the girl in the chair, her heels clicking on the concrete floors. The large man leaned his back against the corner below the camera and crossed his arms, his eyes looking over the figure as well. The smaller man stood between the chair and the door, his hands behind his back and his eye watching the woman, as though he was expecting a question. The girl in the chair was very confused, she didn't recognize any of the people and didn't understand the masks they were wearing. The woman had gotten behind the chair and finally spoke. "What has been done so far?" The smaller man had answered. "Yang here has gotten 7 treatments so far. Her her body is taking the treatment well, her memory is already slipping. Normally it takes 9 or 10 for memory loss to take effect." "How long should it take?" "For her it will be 3 to 4 months, the others are a different story." "How long for the whole team to be ready?" "6 months minimum. A year at most." The large guy finally spoke, "How long have you had her?" "7 hours." "So a treatment per hour?" "For the first month, then it increases to a treatment every 30 minutes." He nodded his head in understanding. The woman spoke again, "Do we have enough treatment for a year?" "We have enough for 8 months, if it takes any longer then we will need more." "So we have some time before we need to get more?" "Yes that is correct." "How long will training take?" "2 to 4 months." The woman had walked around the chair more until she was in front of Yang, then walked up to her, placed her fingers on her chin, and leveled her eyes to Yang's eyes. A sly smile formed on her face. "You will be perfect."

 **Author's note: Edits made, hope it works out. 3/17/17**


End file.
